Dominators
The Dominators are a fictional alien invasion force in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. They first appeared in ''Adventure Comics'' #361 (October 1967), but their first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #80 (Winter 1988). They were created by Jim Shooter. History The Dominators, collectively known as the Dominion, are an alien race from the outer cosmos of the universe. They are highly technologically advanced, and live in a rigid hierarchical society, in which one's caste is determined by the size of a red circle on one's forehead. They are master geneticists who can manipulate the metagene to enhance members of their own caste. 20th Century The Dominators were the chief instigators behind the Alien Alliance that invaded Earth. The Dominators believed that the unpredictable evolutionary tendencies of Earth's metahumans posed a clear and present danger to the state of the universe. When the invasion was beginning to crumble and turning to Earth's favor, one Dominator created a "Gene Bomb" and detonated it in Earth's atmosphere that would affect many individuals that possess the metagene, causing them to lose control of their powers and eventually fall into a coma and die. Since the point of the invasion was to harness these beings, not eradicate them, the Dominator was imprisoned by his own government, but prior to execution a group of heroes unaffected by the Gene Bomb, led by the Martian Manhunter, managed to steal data from his mind crucial to reversing the effects of the Gene Bomb and restore most metahumans back to health. Ironically, the detonation of the Gene Bomb was actually responsible for the creation of several metahumans. 30th Century By the 30th century, the Dominion established a strained and often hostile relationship with the United Planets and to extent the Legion of Super-Heroes. After the defeat of the Dominator-led Alien Alliance in the late 20th century, the Dominators created a 1,000 year plan to conquer Earth which included destroying the Moon. While Dominator forces were on Earth, the moon was destroyed unintentionally before schedule. Billions of humans were killed by asteroids and by the intentional detonation of the powerspheres in numerous cities by the Dominators (though they, too, suffered losses due to the asteroids). Dominator forces then occupied Earth, an occupation which was opposed by a human resistance and resulted in the deaths of millions of more humans. When their homeworld fell to a United Planets fleet, they were forced to end their occupation of Earth as the Dominion surrendered to the UP. Post-Infinite Crisis The Dominator homeworld was the first planet in the Milky Way galaxy to fall to Starro the Conqueror. Though Dominator forces defended their world ferociously, in the end they fell to the Starro who were led from the front line by Starro the Conqueror himself. In the 31st century, the Dominators deployed a colossal humanoid robot (larger than the skyscapers on Earth) which released a techno-virus cloud on the world. This resulted in an A.I. plague that turned all computers and robots against humanity, resulting in a Dominator robot army occupying Earth. Assisting this robot army, were Dominator super-soldiers deployed to Earth. These Dominator super-soldiers were super-powered shock troops created using a mix of Dominator and super-powered DNA. Resulting in the creation of an army of millions of super-powered Dominators. The Dominion planned to seed these super Dominators throughout the galaxy, so that no matter the outcome of the war with the United Planets, eventually the galaxy would belong to the Dominators. The Legion of Super Heroes assaulted the Dominator homeworld and to prevent such a future, Brainiac 5 imprisoned the Dominators in the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Intellect' Abilities *'Science' *'Gadgetry' Average Strength level *Coming Soon Weaknesses *Coming Soon Miscellaneous Type of Government Hierarchical caste system Level of Technology Advanced *'Warp-capable Starships' *'Transphasic Cannons:' Turn solids into liquids. *'Bio-Bullets:' Release synthetic "predagens" which kill all within reach then dissipate as if a mist. *'Tachyon Disruptors:' Used against those with temporal phasing abilities. *'Neutron Blasters:' Disintegrate targets. *'Super-Soldiers:' Genetically engineered Dominators with super powers. Representatives Traditionally Dominators have no names, though some rebellious individuals adopt them. Some individuals may be identified by the size of the red circle on their forehead. *Gunther *Sakritt *Xylon In other media Main article: Dominators in other media